


The Legend Of Zelda: Fallen Hero

by SIR_QUACK_AL0T



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Action/Adventure, BL, Dark Link - Freeform, Demons, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Other, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIR_QUACK_AL0T/pseuds/SIR_QUACK_AL0T
Summary: Posted on wattpad, February 2017Link had won, he defeated demise, he saved the princess... But what if, the happy ending he sought, is not the one he would get?Dragged down by surprise, Link learns of the true nature to the demons he fought, dragged down into their world and turned for what he thought was the worst.That was until a certain Demon Lord finds him again, and decides. To take him home.





	1. When They Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work I am trying to remaster, so please be kind with your comments.
> 
> The whole story is on Wattpad, but it's not fully edited there either so I will only be posting here the edited chapters. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the work!

Within a dark forest, surrounded by shadows sat a young boy. He looked roughly seventeen at most, his features unusual. His clothes were a faded green tunic, the armor beneath showing through the mostly ripped and tattered fabric.

He had dark brown boots, filthy and well worn. Almost everything he wore, worn down. Shining silver hair curtained his face, hissing teared up ruby red eyes, the youth curled against one of the many trees of this forsaken forest.

He looked lost, pained, and just defeated.

Clutching his legs more tightly, holding them closer to himself he grimaced. (Why did this happen...Why win the long fight if you're cursed afterward. A hero for what? When I'm here lost forever in the end.)

Rocking forward, silver hair further obstructed his vision, catching his attention. He reached out his hand to grasp them, slipping his fingers through with a look of utter bafflement. (How did my hair turn silver? Even my eyes have changed... Is it because of where I am?)

He let his hand drop, his arms moving to wrap around his legs as he curled up into a tighter ball. (I just wish I was home...And that this was all over)

 

**~Flash back~  
**

 

"Link!" A soft voice echoed, a young girl of blonde running to another, a boy of similar colors standing in the midst of what was once a sealing ground.

Upon the shout of his name, he twitched up, blue eyes gazing at the young girl who screamed to him.

The reincarnated goddess.

Her smile was bright, her face a lantern in the dark. She looked at him with pride and joy as she continued to run, not stopping until she tackled him back a few steps and pulled him into a tight hug.

Zelda, "you did it." She breathed out, all of her relief flowing out.

Link smiled as he gazed down at his childhood friend. (It's all over.) He thought, barely saying it under his breath for only he to hear.

"Good job boy."

Another said, not of the too embracing but someone else. A third party they nearly forgot.

The two turned around to look at who had said that, met with a tall thinner woman of dark skin and odd blond hair. She was smiling softly at the two, her appearance less stern compared to the time the boy first met her. "You did very well Link. Thank you." She added.

Zelda, still within Link's arm brightened dramatically at the sight of the older woman. Her past Guardian. "Impa!" She exclaimed as she ran to the other.

Giggling, Zelda grabbed her guardians hands, pulling them close as she swayed them. "I'm so glad you are ok too, Impa."

Impa smiled back, but this time, sorrow filled it. "Yes... I am."

Zelda looked to her puzzled. "Why so sad? We can go back to our time period. We can go home together... right?"

Impa shook her head grief flooding her face. "Yes. You can go back to your time period, but I will stay in mine."

Both Zelda's and Link's eyes widen.

Zelda, "what? But you, you can't stay here. You're supposed to stay with me!" She started to cry out, her arms gripping Impa's clothes tightly, creating massive wrinkles from the cloth in hand and up.

Link tried to reach out for her but pulled back last minute, deciding against it. He instead clenched his fist tight, grinding his teeth in a form of distraction to keep from pulling the other.

(I'm sorry I can help with this Zelda...) He said sorrowfully within his mind.

Impa smiled at the resurrected goddess, her hand lowered to the youths porcelain cheek so she could stroke it, ever so softly in comfort for the other. Zelda leaned into the touch.

Impa, "I need to watch over this world till the day you two are born and ready to take on this adventure... But don't worry little one. You will still always see me."

Link jolted upon hearing this, looking to her with realization and shock. (No she can't be... That old lady. She can't be that old!?)

Zelda still looked confused. "What?"

Impa simply hugged her. "See you on the other side. Whenever you need me, this temple will always be my home."

Blue eyes grew wide as Impa's words dawned on her.

Zelda, "Oh..." she looked up to Impa, her lips curving up once more into a grin. "Ok, see you then." She finally responds, giggling all the while as she turned to run to the portal. "Shall we go Link?"

The boy shook his head with light laughter, his hand rested on his hip. He smiled once at her before walking to the portal and grabbing her hand.

Nodding now, he grinned cheekily. "Let's go home."

Her eyes grow round with shock when she heard him speak. After all, the lad rarely ever spoke out. His choice to stay mute more occasions his usual behavior.

But it was a refreshing change.

Link had laughed at her, just a little, knowing every time he did choose to speak to her it stunned her a moment.

Zelda playfully punched his arm, one brow raised as she pretended to glare at him, tongue stuck out. "Man, and here I thought I knew you." She joked.

Link laughed, even more, watching his friend shift to start dragging him towards the portal. The colors around them changed the minute they went through, warping and shifting all around the large tunnel path. When they finally made it to the other side, Groose was seen alongside of the short old woman they had grown to know as a temple sage.

The older women walked forward only a little bit before she spoke. "Welcome to the other side." She greeted and Zelda smiled.

Meeting the elder halfway, Zelda kneeled before her. "I did say I would meet you here, Impa." She continued after the old woman.

Impa smirk was expected. Her smaller arms shaking reaching out when Zelda abruptly pulled her into a tight hug.

Groose looked completely lost. Nothing Unusual for him.

Link, (at last we can relax.) He sighed to himself.

"You didn't really think, I'd let you have a happy ending, did you? I cursed you, fallen hero."

Link's eyes had grown wide at the sound of HIS voice.

Quickly, he turned around to see a shadow creatures hand quickly coming toward him.

"Look out!" He heard Groose shout, but it was too late.

Before Link knew it, the hand grabbed him around the waist, encasing his entire lower half as it dragged him back into the portal, making him drop Fi before the gates.

The world around wrapped into an abundance of warped colors, the intensity of it growing the longer and deeper he was grabbed. The hand squeezed tighter and tighter, making him shout in pain.

Link continued to fight, squirm, punch and kick as best as he could. The hand was relentless, holding on still. Dark laughter echoed in his ears, his head in pain as the lights became too much.

Eventually, he felt the gold release and kicked a final time to get out of its grasp, and, to his surprise. It finally released him. But the laughing didn't stop.

Expecting to feel the floors impact, he was shocked when he felt himself slip through, the colors flashing once more before he fell out.

The portal was now above him, it's coloring dimming out as he fell, and fell.

Like like a puzzle, it began to crack all over traversing the entire length before if shattered into dust.

Blue eyes blown wide, Link gaped at the sight.

(What...But that was the only way-)

*thud!* 

**~End of Flashback~**

 

Sighing, Link absentmindedly grabbed at the grass below, pulling out some strands so to study its abnormal color.

It was not green, but an off dark blue mixed green. It was different. This place was different. Wrong. All the colors were wrong. Blues and dark hues overcoming everything.

Link had fallen down to this surface hours, if not days ago. It may have been weeks. He did not really know. Nothing could tell time here. The moon always out, the world only barely lit.

Then again, he never made it passed the forest. He tried to look around, several times... But he kept running into so many strange creatures. Most were hostile, calling him a filthy beast or attacking him. Some ran and others screamed. He didn't want to think too much about it.

Ever since those first encounters, he had not been able to leave the forest. A few of those other beings passed pass by. Some tried to fight him, others ran in fear. Screaming... Murderer or monster.

(Why?) Link thought, hissing hai face behind his knees. (I didn't kill anyone?)

Rising to sit straight, Link looked at his hands, staring at his palm then flipping it to the back. His skin had paled and turned into an ashen gray.

Everything human about him seemed to have slowly faded. Fading further away the longer he stood within this place.

The sound of a twig snapping snared the young hero's attention, red hues racing up and falling upon a strange creature of a most unique shape.

It was a mix between a human and sloth-like figure caring deep, black eyes. The creature had on skin tight clothes and apparently had no nose?

(How does he breathe?) He thought to himself, tilting his head at the creature as he slowly rises from his seat. "Are you ok-"

"Stay back!" A man's voice screamed at him, the creature shuffling back, obviously frightened.

Link, not deterred, continued to walk near the fallen man so to lend his hand, but it was sliced instead by the very man he had sought to help.

His palm sliced open, Link pulled his hand back, grunting from the pain the open wound had caused before glaring back at the man with rage.

The Sloth-man whimpered at the stare and scrambled back. "Mo-mo-mo-monster!!!!!???" 

Link's eyes rounded at the title, watching as the man continued to run away, yelling that name the entire time he fled.

Narrowing his gaze at the fading figure, anger filled Link's very being.

His red eyes grew brighter, dark energy now filling the air. His surrounding started to flow around him, dust and dirt floating around the air, his silvery hair also rising.

**(What... Monster? I'm the monster!? I didn't ask to be dragged down to your hell hole! I didn't ask to be stuck here with you creatures who just fear, label, and try to kill me!?)**

Red eyes saw something glint from the distance, a flash of metal. Soon after an arrow came flying and he barely dodged it as it nipped his left cheek.

Hand on his cheek, he began to grind his teeth, mumbling to himself. "Fine..."

Red glowed eyes glare harshly at the slowly approaching group, his newfound fangs bared. "If a monster is what you want. A monster I will be..."

Slowly forming a grin, he felt this off feeling settle I. His gut, one he never felt before. Primal, irrational, and instinctual.

Feeling a twisted grin rise, the once hero laughed to himself. "Say goodbye."


	2. Lost Hope

Red eyes scan around the forest, white hair sweeping back and forth across his shoulders as he sat. The cool breeze was welcoming, the rustling leaves tickling the back of his neck.

Link kicked his feet off, back and forth as he hummed, looking down below the branch he sat upon. It had been fairly quiet since he had snapped. He was not quite sure how he felt about that time. It was like a release. He did not kill any of his attackers that time, and it seemed to work. But for how long?

A voice was heard from the distance. Pausing a moment, he thought over the sound, listening silently when he heard it again.

Brows knitted, Link leaped down from his perch the wind rushing by much like every jump he ever made from massive heights. The feel of diving down.

Flipping towards the end, his feet tapped the ground as he landed on the tips of his toes. He twirls his sword in his hand, a blade he confiscated from one of his many attackers as he approaches the noise.

Reaching a forest clearing, he saw what created the sound, a young woman and her child passing by the following path. One of the many he had seen within the forest.

A simple family walking by. Or so they tried to make it seem. But the two looked off. Sheathing his sword, Link rested his weight against one of the nearby trees and watched the two silently.

Link, (they are not here for anything other than to lure me out) He rationalized.

The woman's child began to weep now, his scared whimpers making the once hero frown.

Watching the two, Link ghouls see the shivering of both, smell the fear. He watched the two for long moments. Studying their appearance and other things.

The boy, probably the larger creatures son, he had a birdish appearance much similar to the parent. His mother most likely. He had black feathery scales covering his whole body, flashing a deep green when the dim light hit it. The mother, a light blue or shimmering lime green.

He watched as the woman scooped down to gently caress her son's face. He heard her coo softly, comforting her child saying, "everything will be fine."

Link sighed, head falling back as he looked up, aspirated. (They want me so bad that, it's to the point of sacrificing their own... Do they not realize it is only them who hunts me? I could care less about them... If they just keep their distance I would keep mine... But they keep insisting that I want to kill them all.)

Link turned away, planning to leave. But, then, the child's cries grew, a desperate/ scared nature to them.

The cries pulled at something, something he had chosen to forget the longer he stood within this world.

(To protect the weak... No matter what)  
  


A voice said from within, and before he knew it, his feet begun to drag him back and to the mother and her kid.

Moving as quick as he was able, Link pulled one under each arm before they could even register and sprinted out.

Multiple voices screamed and shouted from behind, coming from what sounded to be the men who plotted this. His hunters.

Link also overheard the mother's epp and the child scream of fear, but he was not going to focus on that. Not at the moment. He was not going to fight an army when two civilians were around and in possible danger.

Link, (...Even if they all see me as a monster. I will still save these two.)

Running near the town boundary, a little ways before the inhabitable inside would see him, he made his stop. Right at the hill just above the town, he gently placed both parties on the ground right beside of one another.

Once they seemed settled, and calmed if not confused, Link turned his back ready to bolt away before they screamed again and begged for their life.

What he did not expect though, was to feel a light tug on his tunic.

"Sir?"

Link turned to the boy in question. "They said you are a ruthless... Murder, why did you take us home?"

Link simply smiled. Slowly he kneeled down before the odd child and ruffled his hair. The mothers' eyes seemed to have widened at the sight, she the action not at all predicted by her.

"Why do they hunt you..?" She asked, seeing the soft nature of the boy all in her land feared.

Link started to frown again and stood up, turning his body to walk away again when-

"Wait!" The mother called out, making him pause.

Her soft footsteps were heard, her breaths seeming to hesitate at some moments as if held back. "People, the people who used us. They are a group of Mercenaries that hunt you for money... They will keep attacking our village and they're not stopped." She paused.

Link sighed at the silent plea and crossed his arm, now turning to face her. She seemed startled at first, taking a few steps back with predicted fear until she noticed the young hero's expression.

His brow was arched curiously, his aura soft, warm and welcoming. As if encouraging her to speak more.

Realizing the silent message, the mother smiled and jumped up in joy, her wing like hands clapping together. " Oh you will help us, won't you! That is why you're listening."

Link smiled and nodded his head with confirmation. (That peppy attitude, reminds me of Zelda just a little.)

After Link's agreement to help, the woman had told him about everything. About the camp over at the riverside of the town, and how the located was a huge abandoned military base now surrounded by mercenary demons.

Link listened carefully to each word and description, eyes detouring every now and then to chuckle at the curious son who walked circles around him and poked at his body with innocent curiosity.

The mother would apologize, several times, but always ended up laughing as she saw that the young hero didn't seem to mind her son's silly antics either.

"That's all I know..." She finished off, giving a smile to the young lad before her. "But please, young man... Be careful, and after you handle them. Please visit. My son and I would love to see you again."

Link looked to her with a mix of bafflement and surprise.

Link, (someone... Actually wants me around?) He asked himself in puzzlement.

She seemed to notice this and walked just before him, her hand rising to gently caress his face, slowly pushing back silvery hair. "I can tell, you are not like us... So different. Lost. You don't belong here and didn't choose to be trapped." She sighed humming under her breath. "It must be so hard on you... So, when you feel lonely. Please, don't hesitate to visit. And if that idea makes you uncomfortable, think it as a way of us saying. Thanks. Thanks for saving us."

Link felt his lips curve up, nodding his head to her with an ok.

The woman smiled gladly and released her hold to tap her son for him to come near her. "We live on the far edge of the town. It's the brown hut with the garden of purple flowers... you can't miss it."

Link inclined his head again eliciting a broader grin from her and Her son as well before they both wished the Hero, "good luck." 

 

**~~  
**

 

A lizard-like man walked across a high wall passage, heavy armor decorating all but his face. He watched the ground level just outside of the fort with cat-like eyes, the black slit moving back and forth.

He had deep red hair that stopped at the end of each flat ear, his black beady eyes gazing up to one of his many archers, the caption in charge gazing back at him with a cattish grin.

"Clear commander," the deep voice of the caption echoed to him.

The man was feline like, with long black hair flickering a gold every time the moon shined over it. His eyes were a deep green, moving to glare back down at the forest ahead for any signs of movement.

Commander, "have you seen our patrol yet?" He finally asked, watching as his subordinate frowned, and shook his head.

Archer caption, "they have not reported...Yet, sir."

The commander grimaced, holding his head with aggravation.

Then the archer perked up. "Wait... what's that!?" He asked out loud both pairs of eyes moving to look down at the forest, seeing a figure emerge.

Every step the figure took, the more clear the picture came. Faded green grey cloth, pasty skin, silver hair... and red. A red dyed sword that painted the floor every step, and red eyes... so taunting, flickering dangerously and striking fear.

That being below looked up to them with an open grin across his face, taunting in all manners. The youth only stopping after he was at the center of all their view, sure to be seen by all on the wall before he posed right where he stood, resting his hand on top of his hip.

Head tilt to the side, he gazed up at both the commander and caption with that leering grin, his shimmering silver hair brightly contrasting his dark yet vibrant blood red eyes.

The archer's eyes widen at the sight and his face dropped "T-That's him... That is the creature of the forest we sent them to hunt."

The Lizard-like man grounded down his shark-like teeth. "Then he killed them all and here we stand just staring!? SHOOT HIM! KILL HIM NOW!!! Stop wasting time!"

The archer obliged immediately, shooting multiple arrows each spaced a little from the other with equal timing.

The once hero's smirk grew wider at the sight, eyes moving to calculate each shot as they neared.

When they almost reached, and the boy had yet to move, the commander thought he would taste victory when the being suddenly vanished.

Shocked, eyes widened as he saw the form reappear, landing on the first arrow and then vanishing again just to appear on the next, and then... The next.

Before either could react, Link was standing on top of the very ledge they were looking down from, a cocky, toothy smile making them quake.

Link,  **(let's end this now.)**


	3. Mysterious Boy Of Shadows

Castle halls, long red carpets. A creature wearing full metal plates raced down the many corridors towards the inner sanctum of the castle, barging through those large, rich wooded doors with haste.

Hanging from the ceiling was many, medium sized black chandeliers, all complemented by the blood red walls of black patterns. Tile's stretched across the floor made of mixed gray and black marble, a hint of white from within.

The man did not halt his run, even as he entered the throne room. Continuing his rush over the now changed carpet of black, a single white stripe at the middle, starting from the entrance to the end, reaching a large golden Throne.

"My lord!" He kneeled down before the world leader, head bowed as he panted heavily.

An icy glare was directed towards him through deep brown eyes, purple glinting off ever so slightly. "Yes?" A cool voice answered back to the now bowed solder, anger seeping out. "And is there a reason to why you barged in with little, to no class?" He growled, flipping his white locks to the side, feeling it slowly fall back just in front of his left eye.

The man beneath the lord shuttered at the sound of his wrath, magic escaping from the king's tongue and burning like poison.

If there was one thing their king hated, it was the lack of elegance each of his men had.

The man shuffled uncomfortably, shifting to change his position into a more respectable Bow. "Sorry, my Lord, but It seems that our men have been killed off at the west gates near the docking bay."

"What!?" Anger flared within those brown eyes for only a moment before the king calmed himself, resting his hand in the armrest. "Excuse me... continue." He encouraged his follower.

The solder was now standing, shaken by his lord previous aura. "T-they apparently were hunting down something in the forest as a type of sport, hurting the citizens and upsetting the forest... Whatever it was they were hunting decided to attack back leaving all of our men dead but one."

Brown eyes burrowing into his subordinate, the lord pushed off his throne, short snow colored hair moved behind his pointed ear as he strolled around his armored follower. his pale skin shimmered slightly as he waltzed in circles, the lights flickering off of his flesh through the diamond cut holes of his suit.

His red cloak swayed with his every step, his brisk walk frightening the already terrified Soldier.

Interest sparked within his eyes the more he thought over the issue, giving deep brown that purple hue once again.

Pausing right before the armored being, the king waved his hand for him to continue. The man beneath him swallowed long and hard before speaking again, shaking nervously. "He was the animal caretaker. He said that the creature looked at him for only a moment before walking away. Most likely because he had no weapon-"

Suddenly a laugh ripped out from the king's chest at the others words, startling the man. "L-L-lord Ghirahim?"

The king stopped to grin madly. "So, this creature is either merciful or only likes to hunt those worthy of fighting... Interesting."

The Soldier looked to his lord with puzzlement. "Ok... So what is to be done, sire?" 

Ghirahim flipped his cloak. "Nothing, on your part... I will simply handle it myself. After all, if an entire platoon could not handle it. How can I let any more go to 'Handle' it."

Watching his subordinate absorb the information, he waved his hand to gain his full attention.  "Now..." The man immediately poised himself. "Tell me where I may find this, stable's boy, so he can bring me to this creature? Also, send word to that town that I will come for it. That way, he can come and find me."

Feeling a grin rise from his growing excitement, Ghirahim already started to make his way out of the throne room and beyond the many halls. (I do wonder, what may I find.)

**~the city~  
**

 

"Link!"

The boy of silvery hair turned to face who called him, a smile gracing his face towards a bird-like child.

The youth tackled him, full force, loud giggles escaping them as they only caused the older to stumble back a step. Hugging the thin frame of the hero, the child looked up to the older his black eyes filled with joy and that ever-growing curiosity.

Link inclined his head in greeting.

He had yet to tell them he was able to talk, but they did know he could write, so that's how they knew his name. And they also told him theirs.

The son had told him, his name was Tim... But the mother... She said to call her, mother. Mother was definitely not a word he was going to say, he flushed just thinking about it.

"Are you  joining us for dinner today?" A feminine voice asked, and Link nodded again, looking up to meet the very woman he was thinking about, the mother smiling down at him joyfully.

Link walked to her, bowing in another form of greeting as she continued to smile and then, pulled him into a hug. "Welcome back sweetie. Do you want to help me with Dinner? I need a chopper." She requested.

Tim huffed and formed a pout. "I can do that!"

The mother flicked his head. "And will chop off your fingers while you are at it."

Link giggled as he watched the two argue, the debate going on for just a bit before settling down, Tim now the designated peeler.

Dinner was finished in no time. The three settling at the dining room as they ate, enjoying their meal with idle talk... Well, they did all the talking. Link just sat at the sidelines and watched, laughing every now and then when they joked or argued.

When they finished, Link took care of all of the dishes, cleaning them thoroughly before putting them up as thanks.

He was just drying the last plate when movement was heard just outside the front porch. Naturally, he tensed at the sound of two knocks, his red eyes side glancing the woman who cared for him in fear.

She smiled at him with reassurance. "Don't worry. It is probably just a guest." She walked to the door opening it just a crack. "Hello, sir. How may I help you?"

Both Link and Tim leaned against the wall nearby, listening cautiously to the stranger.

"Miss Roswell!" A man started. "It seems that the lord will be coming here himself to hunt down that forest child!"

The lady looked surprised. "But... He only saved us."

The man shook his head. "That monster killed a whole platoon! He needs to be taken care of."

Roswell looked at the man, guilt-ridden "I see... well, thank you for telling me... good day." And she closed the door quietly, turning to see that her son and Link stood just behind of her.

The silver-haired boy looked disheartened, but also, understanding. He said more than enough through his eyes, then he could ever say with words. And it tore Roswell apart.

Tears ripped at the corners of her eyes as she quickly walked near to hug him. "I am so sorry." She sobbed.

Link patted her back, smiling sadly.

After the women released him, he bowed to her and walked towards the door. "Thanks for taking care of me." Was the last thing he exchanged before he left. Shocking both.

Link,  (I didn't want to speak... but it's the least I can do for all they have done for me.)

 

**~~  
**

 

Link sat on top of some rubble, the pile one of many within the center of the base he had taken not so long ago.

He twirled his sword every now and then, enjoying the sound it gave when using enough pressure and speed. A whoosh each cycle.

"Well, you are not quite what I expected? You are actually quite beautiful, I might want to keep instead of disposing of you."

Link jumped, looking up to see an all too familiar demon standing before him.

(Ghirahim?) He got up quickly, tilting his head with confliction. His red eyes narrowed slightly in question as he saw and confirmed. It was in fact... the Demon Lord he fought. 

Ghirahim seemed to noticed his affliction and leaned sideways on his hip, bemused. "What? Taken back by my fabulous appearance?" He questioned.

Link narrowed his eyes further, but out of annoyance rather than his previous confusion.

The other man licked his lips at the sight, watching him hungrily. "Silent, are you? Mmm~ Not for long."

The man warped behind Link, an old trick the boy already saw it coming. He quickly kicked up from behind in defense and made the man jump back.

Surprise etched itself on the Lord's face. "Well now... you are actually talented, aren't you?"

Link pulled out his sword, readying his stance.

Brown eyes go round with alarm at the familiarity of that pose. (I remember that stance... And his features are so very similar to that green suited boy... But his eyes are red and his hair, silver?)

Ghirahim, "you! Who are you? Why do you resemble that Sky Child!"

Recognition crossed the boys Rubee eyes for only a second before resuming his cold glare.

Ghirahim, "no... You cannot be. Humans die by the poison of our air and plants. None can survive here... Unless."

Link froze upon hearing that. Arms dropping to his sides, he looked to the Lord, full of dismay and fear. 

(I- 'm... I'm in the Demon realm!?)


	4. Dominance and Control

(I'm in the Demon Realm!?)

Red eyes stared down at the ground, his brows furrowing closer together every passing minute.

The demon world? The demon world... it all made sense. He once traversed the spirit realm. He met demons, but he never knew they held their own realm... But why was he here?

(If humans can't survive here... Is that why demise threw me here? To kill me... But instead, I changed?) Link, so lost in thought he practically forgot all about the demon king before him.

Ghirahim noticed the absent-minded state and stalked around the once hero, walking circles as he eyed every inch of his new form. (He really does look just like the sky child... Just as silent too.)

The man smirked as he realized, the boy was still lost in thought. Surprisingly enough. "Well, well..." He made his way just behind the boy, grabbing his waist and pressing him close. He leaned down against the youth, his lips softly brushing one of his pointed ears.

Link's entire body jolted. Remembering his current predicament, he twirled to tried and slice the man when his wrist was caught, the hand capturing it squeezing dangerously.

Link released a growl of frustration as he was forced to turn away, the man behind pressing against him once more.

Ghirahim chuckled in his ear before lightly nipping the point of his ear, lowering to pale cheeks to lick across.

Gasping, Link shoved the man back and broke free, kicking only air when the man dodged away.

Link, (why does he always have to greet me that way!?) He thought to himself. That sticky cold feeling was still on his face making him grimace as he whipped it off his cheek in disgust.

Ghirahim laughed. "Well, that was unnecessary... All I did was get a little taste." The king waved his arms up high, posing flamboyantly. "I wanted to see if you were the same as that sky child, but it's hard to tell if you keep squirming... Hm, do me a favor and just tell me."

Link rolled his eyes and readied his stance again. (Can you just, not be alive? I'm pretty sure I killed you.)

Ghirahim teleported behind link again, but like before the boy rebutted his attempt to catch him. 

The two continued to go through the same cycle of teleport and rebuttals over and over again, becoming overly tiresome.

"Whatever." Link hissed under his breath and changed his stance when he saw the man teleport again.

But, this time, instead of turning and attacking his opponent. Link launched himself back, making contact with Ghirahim as they fell back, the Lord himself falling completely down with an "oomph!"

Link caught himself in time and twirled his body with a light step, facing the fallen lord. A giggle escaped his lips as he wore a most taunting smile, flipping his sword all the while.

Ghirahim on the other hand, who sat on the floor, was beyond pissed at the show. "Well, that was barbaric!"

Link rolled his eyes. "And licking my face wasn't?" Link barely registered what he just did, covering his mouth. (I didn't mean to think out loud.)

Ghirahim lifted a brow, now smirking once again. "Oh, so you do speak? Then I should be able to force answers out of you soon."

Link rolled his eyes again. (I've beaten you how many times? It's not going to happen.)

Ghirahim noticed the arrogant attitude of the other and felt his temper flare. He remembered the sky child showing great pride... But this arrogance was something he had not seen. Something close if not similar, but not the same.

Ghirahim pushed off the ground to stand, eyeing the boy cautiously. "Brat. Do you truly believe I pose no threat? Pretty you may be I, Will, not let you get away with belittling me."

Link raised a brow, smirking ever so slightly. (Sure)

The two suddenly heard a crack, the sound coming from the gates of the structure they currently fought in.

Link looked over seeing Tim, the child staring at Ghirahim with fear. Before Link could say or think anything the demon lord was already at the boy's side choking him with an evil grin as he glared at Link with sadistic glee.

Without even thinking, Link ran to him grabbing the arm that choked the youth and dropped his sword. "He is of your people!?" He beseeched.

Ghirahim watched him a moment, looking at the panic within blue eyes. Reaching out his other hand he grasped Link's chin, their eyes meeting finally.

Ghirahim, "tell me then... Are you the Skychild. What is your name?"

Link began to panic further at hearing the boys' breath become more and more gurgled. "Link..." he mumbled as he looked down, feeling defeat.

Ghirahim lifted a brow. "Hm?"

Demises words then echoed within his head, that twisted feeling from before growing once again. "...Fallen hero..."

Ghirahim threw Tim away and grabbed on link making him face him once more. "What was Th-" He stopped, seeing a demonic smirk cross the young hero's face, his narrowed red eyes leading at him.

Link tilted his head slightly. "Yes... Sky child it was." Was the last thing the demon heard right before the boy kicked Ghirahim in the gut with all of his power, making lord fly halfway across the forest.

Tim looked to Link with awe, trapped in that moment, his brain frozen.

Link, "leave..." the silver-headed male said to him as he looked down at the child coldly. His ruby eyes filled with a primitive excitement.

Tim shuffled back uncomfortably just before turning to run away. When Link looked up, Ghirahim was already back, casually walking towards him as he laughed maniacally.

Ghirahim, "well boy... You seem to have somehow... changed." His gaze suddenly darkened, the feeling involved causing Link fight and flight to activate, flight begging to win.

His spine tingled with fear... That same fear he felt the first meeting he ever had with this man.

Ghirahim twisted grin stretched further. "Yes... Now that you are in my realm, I make the rules."

He swung his sword suddenly, catching Link off guard as it ripped his faded out tunic. Link gripped the falling sleeves as he flipped back picking up his previously dropped sword on the way.

But, when he looked back, Ghirahim was gone!?

Ghirahim, "you see boy... In your world of light, I was weakened, greatly... Just like how our world is poison to you. Yours is poisonous to us."

Link groaned in annoyance. "What of it? As you can see I'm perfectly fine."

Ghirahim's laugh echoed all around but he was yet to be seen. "What of it? Well for starters."

Link felt his feet give out beneath him, slammed onto the floor head first. When he tried to rise, pressure was placed against his back, keeping him in place.

Link glared through the corners of his eyes, seeing Ghirahim with one leg propped up on his back as he posed in trump. "I am far stronger than a half turned demon." His smirk then grew. "You shouldn't have given into hate hero. Humans rarely survive on this side, even fewer change."

Ghirahim leaned down near the boys head still keeping his foot propped. "Only by becoming more like a demon spiritual will one fully become one."

Link growled at him, annoyed. "Before I even decide to kill them all I had turned."

Ghirahim smiled. "Yes... But the moment you decide to use the magic of this realm, you sealed your fate... You see, if you had stayed human at heart, you would have been safe from me."

Slowly Ghirahim sat on top of Link's legs, pulling silver hair to force the youth to rise, pressing his blade along the soft of the hero's neck.

Ghirahim, "now... Should I put my leash on you?"

Link glared at him, red eyes full of rage.

Ghirahim flipped the others silvery hair to the side and bowed down near Link's neck. He licked slowly at the junction between shoulder and throat and sighed. "All it takes is one bite. And you become mine."

Red eyes glowed vibrantly, wrath growing from within and filling his entire being for a second time, the power of the world completely engulfing him.

Feeling that same feeling from before, Link summoned all the dark energy he could and forced the lord off of him.

The castles ruble started to rise along with the demonic energy swarming Link, protruding from his body as shadowed energy making even his hair begin to rise once more.

(Like I'd every admit defeat to the likes of you!)

Ghirahim watched the whole show, licking his lips with anticipation and joy. "Still so defiant, even when I am now your king... Just makes me want to dominate you even more sky child... To control you would bring me, great pleasure."

Link's body practically exploded as he teleported to Ghirahim, his sword colliding with the others in defiance. His red eyes glowing with animalistic rage as he pressed onward making the lord almost falter a step back.

As soon as Link prepared to strike a second time, Ghirahim too released his demonic aura, causing the boy to flinch and step back.

Ignoring the sudden and strong fear that rushed over, Link sliced down hard, hitting Ghirahim's sword Again. But, this time, the air boomed making its pressure slice all around, causing the ruins to crumble further.

A yelp was heard from the distance dragging Link to pull back, losing his concentration. (Tim!? Is he still) "ahhhh!"

He felt a piercing pain in the place Ghirahim had licked earlier, the feel of teeth sinking. He could feel the others arm slip down his tattered and torn sleeve, the pressure digging into his throat growing.

Link tried to move, to fight him off, but his body was paralyzed. His eyes grew wide with shock as he felt a weird sensation fill him.

He moved his sword slightly, trying to make an attempt to escape but the man behind him bit down harder shoving him down on his knees.

His breath quickened as his body started to burn, this smothering heat burning him up from inside from the tips of his fingers, to his feet.

A tingling numbness took over his body, making him have to gasp for air, his vision becoming blurred. He could feel the man behind release him, his long fingers grabbing his throat to force him into looking up.

Glazed red meet lustful violet. "Now you are mine."

Then Link passed out.


	5. New Problem

A soft warmth enveloped Link as he curled into it. Soft sheets brushed against his skin creating a most comforting embrace, so foreign to his bed at the sky homes and the trees of the forest.

The hero could not remember the last time he had been on a bed, and one so comfortable at that. Thinking back, the last time he was on a bed was... well, back at ho-

(Wait! Where the hell am I!?)

Link shot up, kicking the covers off of his body as he backed up, hitting the back board of the bed. He felt a cold breeze drift between his legs the minute sheets were gone and glanced down, dumbfounded.

Link, "w-w-why am I only wearing a shirt?" He asked, tugging the end of the very cloth down to cover, making sure to also close his legs in an attempt to cover more.

(At least it's long enough to cover what is necessary) He argued with himself when he felt the shirt fall off his shoulders as well, starting to reveal his entire collar.

Gasping with embarrassment, he pulled up his sleeves just for them to fall again. (Why is it so big, yet tight?) he pondered, confused at if this fitted him or not. He never really wore clothes like this and it truly baffled him.

Taking a better look at himself, Link logged that the shirt was a bright silver, matching almost completely to his hair. It was long and loose somewhat at the top and bottom, just enough so that his shoulders always remain exposed and his legs. Around his torso though, it fit well, tailored perfectly around his waist.

This was most likely the style since Ghirahim liked most. Flamboyant, almost feminine clothes. Link pondered for a moment just remembering now that he was in fact, caught by Ghirahim.

(I lost the fight... So this is probably his... Home.)

Feeling a shiver at the idea of being in the flirtatious demons home, Link crawled out of the bed checking himself for anything out of the ordinary. 

(No marks, chains, nothing? Does he not care that I could just run... Can I just run?) Tugging down his shirt once more, Link decided to roam around the room he resided in, curiosity taking its turn.

This room, It was big enough to be a throne room!? The bed was the size of link's room back home if not bigger.

On the right of the room, Link saw oriented by folders, the flowery false wall crafted of wood covering about ⅓ of the room. Light pink silver flowers and buds, red and white space behind. The bar of the tree was a dark moon blue, the actual wood. A deep brown. It's was beautiful, unusual, and made the Hero wonder what it covered.

Walking around the by folders to analyze the other side, he was careful to not make a single sound, staying alert in case he was not alone.

Reaching around the corner, just behind the beautiful creation there were two very large couches that formed a right angle, two smaller ones opposite to them. Single Seaters.

The colors for the singer seaters was a soft pink grey, the hint of pink barely present at all, the chairs, fluffy. The two much larger couches, a two-seater and three were black, red pillows for comfort. gold trim followed the armrest and base of the couch, giving an elegant feel, the whole living room space topped off by the Snow White rug.

Slowly, he continued to walk on by and across the room, his bare feet gliding over the ebony wood floors till he reached the end of the wall. But, instead of seeing the same grey stone and dark wood that was all around, two huge glass doors were before him. Gold and silver trim. The crystal-like glass, was very transparent, even when fogged revealing a Moonlit Sky.

Tack em in by the sight, almost memorized, Link reached for the door, twisting the knob when he felt it open. Creaking under the pressure of his palm.

(This place is... Ridiculous. Perks of being a king I guess.) He idly thought, when he started to hear chattering from outside. Turning partway, he gazed at the door, realizing the sound came from there.

He could hear Ghirahim among them and pondered what he should do. He could leave. If he wanted to. But for what? To be hunted in a world he knows nothing about?

No. So he decided to wait until The lord finished and came in.

The voices just outside barely sounded like anything more than mumbling. Not that they were whispering, but, that the walls were too thick. Being on the surface as long as he had, he grew accustomed to catching all sounds, his survival instincts being the only reason he still lived to this day.

When the chatter stopped, he felt his body perk. The knob was turned, a creak sounding off as the door opened casually.

When he finally saw the white-haired demon enter, their eyes met immediately, red to brown.

Link crossed his arms, tapping his foot irritably the moment he noticed, the demon lord smirked.

Ghirahim, "well it seems you are awake." He stated. Taking slow steps, he made his way towards link, reaching out for him when the boy wrapped past him, his arms still crossed as he moved to sit on a single seater.

Crossing one slender leg on top of the other, he glared at the lord, his finger tapping the top of his arm.

Ghirahim looked both bemused and irked.

walking over to the young hero, he placed his arms just over the others shoulder so to keep Link from escaping again. "You, you need to treat me with respect, boy."

Link raised his brows definitely, a smirk reaching his lips at the sight of the others' scowl.

But, that scowl soon vanished, and a leering grin took its place as his eyes roamed Link's entire form.

The way Ghirahim was looking at the young hero, made him feel self-conscious. Link felt the urge to pull down on the shirt, but he knew if he did, he would gain unwanted attention. Which he already had, but at least it wasn't where no underwear resides.

Or so he thought. That was until Ghirahim rested his hand just on top of his knee, two fingers tracing the spot causing him to twitch.

Ghirahim, "hmm, you know. Even when you do that, you are still so cute... So tiny and, pathetic looking."

Link felt his anger surge a little too quickly, his red eyes glowing brightly again. Ghirahim laughed at the sight and began to slid his hand up the sides of Links' thigh before slowing down.

Link had tensed dramatically, but refused to move, keeping his glare on Ghirahim as the lord smile back at him. A few seconds, and then the demon moved further up, gently tapping at the end of the shirt, threatening to slide up.

Link felt his breath quicken and quickly moved a hand down to slap off Ghirahim's, moving to also pull his shirt further down in defense but regretted it almost immediately.

After a single tug, his shoulders re-expose them self making him flush. He heard the man laugh seconds before his head dived down right next to his ear.

Ghirahim,  "you make me tempted to bite you again." He purred suggestively.

Link growled in return, feeding another glare at him through the corners of his eyes. He made little movements against the other, trying to calculate and just what the other was after.

But still. He couldn't help but press his knees together, fidgeting slightly as the staring contest continued.

Ghirahim, "what, no words?" He taunted.

Link's frown grew, his head kept turned away. He refused to speak to the other. What's the point? Not like they've conversated before. Why should he now.

Ghirahim quickly took notice of the others mulling behavior and felt his own temper flicker, eyes glinting purple when he had an idea.

Looking at the boy darkly, a blood-curdling smile twisted his face. "I guess you don't want to know how lady Roswell and her child are doing."

Link flinched, finally meeting Ghirahim's eyes. The man chuckled. "Oh? Do you want to know?"

Link parted his lips to speak but decided against it,  closing them shortly after and cast his gaze away.

Ghirahim laughed some more and kneeled down till he was at eye level with the much shorty being. "Then you don't mind if I kill them all? Good." He whispered, his voice harsh, cold and uncaring.

Ghirahim got up then and started to walk away, his walk brisk.

Link jumped to his feet and ran to the lord, tugging his arm. "You will do no such thi-"

***slam***

He was suddenly flat on his back his arms raised over his head. Ghirahim leered over him, still wearing that infuriating smirk. "I will what?"

Link ground his teeth together, growling as he readied to use that foreign magic once more.

Ghirahim, "if you want something. Use respect and ask politely."

Link paused. Giving the king a look of surprise,  He questioned why the man had sounded actually sincere?

Link watched him for a moment, silently debating before nodding his head. "Can, can you please tell me how they are?"

Ghirahim, "Gladly!" The man said as he shot up from the ground releasing Link.

Perplexed, Link just stared at the Demon Lord he knew as Ghirahim. (What is wrong with him?) Was all he could think.

Ghirahim, seeing that look of bafflement smiled and offered his hand. Link took it without question, still staring at the man as he tried to understand just what was going on.

Link, "shouldn't you..."

Ghirahim's brow raised. "Should I what?"

Link, "hate me? I tried to kill you several times... actually didn't I kill you like the third time!?"

The man laughed humorously as he moved to walk past the boy and sit on his bed and crossed his legs. "Oh yes... you were so cute trying so hard like that. That's the only reason I really continued that quest. But, in the end, I let you win. Your face of joy, when you thought you had killed me, was quite adorable. I could not make myself crush your dreams."

Link rolled his eyes again, losing count on the number of times he did despite the day only just starting.

Ghirahim, "roll them again and I'll make sure you do that for a different reason." He grower, and odd nature o the words.

Link noticed how it was an odd mix of hostility and something else unidentifiable, but could not quite make it out. He tilted his head to show his confusion, then brushed it off and crossed his arms (Whatever that means.)

Ghirahim suddenly gasped and covered his mouth. "Oh don't tell me that you are actually quite innocent?"

Link Was starting to get ticked off again.. "I killed how many people? How is that innocent?"

Ghirahim stood up and walked near the Hero, reaching out to grab Link's face, studying him carefully. "Do you know what sex is?"

Link burst into laughter and pulled away, eyes shut as he held his stomach for the right pull his laughter gave.

But, when he looked back to Ghirahim he noticed the Lord still wore that serious look.

Link, "wait... Are you serious?"

Ghirahim tapped his chin before speaking again. "Do you understand what I was doing to you on the couch or what I meant by licking and sucking on your neck?"

Link, "that you're weird." He quickly responded getting an annoyed growl from the taller man.

Ghirahim, "no... They are sexual action towards you."

Link stared at him blankly.

Ghirahim nearly snapped, his hands waved in the air in disbelief. "Are you truly that dense, sky child?"

Link rolled his eyes again. (I'm so sick of-) "omf!"

Slammed and pressed against the wall by an extremely enraged Ghirahim, Link glared at the annoying demon.

Link, "I will kick you through the other wall if you don't let go!" He snapped.

The man just pressed him down even more. "I will if you stop rolling your goddamn eyes or so help me I will fuck you on this door."

Link's eyes widened. "You curse?"

Ghirahim, "augh! Why are you so stupid!?"

Annoyed by the insult, Link placed both of his legs onto Ghirahim's stomach ready to kick off when the demon jumped back making him fall onto his ass.

Link now glared at the man who grinned mockingly back to him.

Ghirahim, "Yes well let us all forget this and move on. Yes? I am sure you are hungry, no? So let's go."

Link shook his head and grabbed at his shirt, brows still creasing into a frown.

Ghirahim, "ah yes... Maybe after we get you some undergarments... Come with me."

Link jumped up, face turning a bright cherry red. "Just undergarments!? I'm a grown man, I need clothes that doesn't reveal my whole body!"

Ghirahim just smirked and continued to walk away.


	6. Settling

Ghirahim led Link from the right to the left side of the bedroom. They went from a living space to what looked to be the clothes storage. Fancy dressers and a large writing desk. Two sets of glass double doors were seen on this side two, one showing a large golden bathroom, a pond-sized bath straight ahead. The other, an oversized walk-in closet, the insides filled with all types of cloth and colors.

Link, (what is the point if you are just going to wear the same thing every day?) Link pondered, not really seeing the need as he never needed more than a wardrobe of suits. This much was ridiculous, and he always saw this man in the same suit too so this was just a waste.

Ghirahim noticed the judgmental glare and frowned. "You do not believe I always wear this, do you?" He asked.

The hero leaned against the closet door, watching the older silently.

Ghirahim sighed going through one of his dresser drawers to pull out his suit.

A pair of black skin-tight pants with golden trims all around was pulled out first, the drawer shut as he moved to the closet, racking through hangers. Finding one to his liking, he stopped and pulled out a shirt. It was a white frilly type of shirt that looked to expose his chest, a type of jewelry crossing where it would most likely preside over the man collar bone.

Link grimace at the flamboyant choice in clothing and looked away. "Only you would look good in that."

Ghirahim smiled. "Well, thank you, boy."

Link almost rolled his eyes but stopped as he realized the other's gaze was directly on them.

Ghirahim, "good boy." He said, returning to his previous actions.

Going back to a set of drawers, Ghirahim seemed to file through a few fabrics till a flash of red caught his interest. Pulling it out, he waved it before Link for the hero to register before tossing it.

Ghirahim, "Your clothes are being repaired and I am having them create more. Just settle for that until then."

Link raised it up with only one hand, scowling at the cloth. "It's only... Flashy underwear... It is still showing too much skin... And why didn't you have these on me to begin with?"

Ghirahim Just looked amused. "I really do love hearing your voice, And to be honest, I forgot. The shirt covered you enough to put it out of my mind."

Link, "uh-huh."

Carefully, Link maneuvered his feet into the holes and bent forward so to pull them up but paused. Glancing up, he saw Ghirahim staring at him with a most mixed expression.

Link, (why the hell does he have to stare?) he grumbled. When he finished pulling the silky fabric up, he sent a glared to the older man, crossing his arms once more as he tapped his fingers irritably.

Ghirahim tilted his head. "Why haven't you tried to run away? Or kill me when I have let my guard down..."

Link stared at him in silence then ruffled his own hair, gaze cast down. "Well... The only reason we tried to kill each other than was because we were in the others way."

Link seemed to become further confused when he looked back up at the man, brows knitted. "I guess since you are not really doing anything bad to me, it just never occurred to me leave. I didn't wake up chained,  and you are not torturing me."

"Actually," He seemed to ponder further, his chin grasped by two fingers as he tilted his head to the left.  "In just this short time, you have surprisingly been taking better care of me then I have been able to these days."

Waving at the bed and clothes, Look was looking to Ghirahim again, seeing the man frozen in shock. "I kind have just been fighting and sleeping, fighting and sleeping... Nothing else. Stuck in the forest with the same outfit and three hours of sleep at most."

Link looked to become slightly flustered as he pushed some of his hair away and gazed at the floor absently, sighing deeply. "If I am going to be stuck here, I'd rather be around someone I know at least... Even if we were not friends."

Link heard Ghirahim hum in satisfaction before he felt a hand coil around his hip to pull him close, his gaze jolting up to the man.

Ghirahim, "so... Can you stay here, then? I can force you with ease now that I have claimed you. But, I do prefer permission from time to time."

Links hand shot to his neck, just now remembering that this man, in fact, bit him. (That's right, that fucken hurt!?)

Annoyed again, Link pushed him off. "I will stay, just to be off of the radar. If I am with you, most likely no one would try to kill me. But, if you ever try to make me your 'pet' i will cut open your throat." He hissed to the man, but Ghirahim just smiled, clearly entertained.

Ghirahim, "fine with me, but you better behave. Also, although I do love this more talkative side of you. Please refrain from doing it around my people. I am their king and you do not know how to show respect yet with that tongue of yours."

Link, "you are one to talk."

Ghirahim grabbed Link's cheeks, a finger over his mouth.

Link, (hey, you wanted me to talk. Now you got it.)

Ghirahim could see the sass in Link's face and movement. One thing for sure, the boy was always so expressive but now that he spoke, he could finally see just how 'expressive' the hero could be. 

Ghirahim, "I am going to shower from the filth of our battle. I already washed you I'm sure you can tell. But you should still fix yourself up."

Link nodded and walked to the bathroom behind Ghirahim, deciding not to think over the man washing him. No, that would create all sorts of nightmares.

 

**~~  
**

 

Link stepped back before the bathroom mirror to view himself and frowned. (This looks like I'm wearing a skimpy dress... Hell this isn't even a dress!)

He heard the water shut off and the man behind the curtain moves them away. After a few more minutes the figure came walking to him.

Link looked at him, annoyed but stopped too and felt his expression drop in shock instead.

The man's hair was pulled back nicely and his make-up was all gone giving him a more manly and 'attractive' feel in links point of view. He had one towel around his waist and the other resting over his shoulders. Ghirahim pushed back some of his stray hairs a couple of more strands falling in his face once more.

Link had to admit the man was far more fit than he and had more of an adult figure that was completely overlooked when he wore that horrendous outfit from before.

Link had muscle but his body was slender and gave off the vibe of being weak despite his strength. That was the main reason Groose thought he stood a chance at bullying him and Zelda believed it too. But then again, Link never liked confrontation or fighting. He really didn't.

Link, "why do you destroy yourself!?" The question burst from the hero before he had time to recollect himself.

Ghirahim raised a brow "hm."

Link shuck his head violently. "Nevermind moving on. I can't go out there in this. Not even woman wear dresses this short! Men don't even wear dresses!?"

Ghirahim smiled. "Then why were you wearing one when we fought?"

Link growled. "That's a tunic."

Ghirahim walked away. "Dress."

Link, "tunic!" He could hear the man giggle and followed him out of the restroom.

Link felt a smile begin to breach his face at the little debate. (It's been a while since I last talked so much without worrying about what others might think... it's, refreshing.)

When Link finally exited the closet and left his mind, he noticed that Ghirahim was now completely dressed.

Watching the lord silently, he leaned on the wall, just continuing to watch. (He's not bad... Then again, I never thought he was. I could always tell he was holding back till the last fight, it just never dawned on me that he was just playing around all that time.)

He was still just observing the man when he saw Ghirahim walk to his dresser, digging into what looked like a large chest on top. Pulling out the content, link saw a purple eyeliner stick make its appearance.

Link jumped up and took it from the man with a face of horror, shaking his head desperately. Ghirahim looked to him, clearly still amused.

Ghirahim. "Why did you take it?"

Link, "because it clashes with the colors you are wearing."

Ghirahim looked down. "Oh my, you are right then I'll put on a gold ey-"

Link, "don't!" He shouted.

Ghirahim laughed. "Care to elaborate, sky child? Would a black do?"

Link shook his head frantically.

Ghirahim tilted his head. "Does this have to do with what you said in the bathroom?"

Link stopped everything and looked away. He passed back the make-up of the other and just walked away.

Link, (nope, not dealing with this. Not happening.)

But, as he tried to walk away an arm was propped before him, halting his tactical retreat.

Ghirahim, "how am I destroying myself?"

Link's face flushed just a bit when he looked back up and saw that mocking smirk.

Link refused to speak out and settled for walking back, but Ghirahim followed. So he took another step, and then another. Still followed, at the same if not a much longer pace.

Soon, Link was pinned to the wall looking to the far left for another escape as he tried to shrink into the texture of the stone.

Ghirahim, "tell me, hero. I can not understand if you do not properly explain yourself?"

Link blush furthered, the pink lightly coating his cheeks to his ears from the embarrassment. "For the love of... I just meant you look far better without makeup."

Ghirahim grasped the youth's face and made him face himself. "Hmm?"

Link turned even brighter, the flush rushing down to his neck as well. "And that your hair looks good like that... Satisfied?"

Ghirahim smirked making Link want to run and scream from his growing humiliation.

Ghirahim, "Very... After all, if the hero likes me better like this way, I don't mind giving it all up... But you need to stay in the clothes I want you in, in exchange?"

Link felt Ghirahim's hand slide up his thigh again. as it moved further up, he whimpered slightly at the odd feeling it involved. But, this time, he did not push it away as it breached past the cloth and reached his ass.

He felt Ghirahim squeeze softly, making him cover his mouth as he released a soft noise.

(What was that..?) Link thought as the man got closer pressing against him.

Ghirahim looked down at the boy and licked his lips. (He's breaking his walls down~ good... The bond is working well.)

Leaning down, Ghirahim softly licked Links neck and trailed up making the boy flinch. He let out a quick breath before sucking it in.

Closing his eyes briefly at the feel of a tongue flicking at his ear, Link tried to stare at the floor in distraction, feet shuffling below from the building anticipation.

Hand over his mouth, Link tried to hold back any sounds he would make, his other hand grasping at the taller demons shirt.

Link could feel the older hover over his throat, gliding over the flesh with hot breath, his tongue occasionally flickering out to toy with his senses. Upon reaching the junction of throat and shoulder, he could feel teeth graze him, gentle bites making him arch and twitch.

A soft moan escaped Link, and boy fidgeting as he instinctively pressed against Ghirahim's bent leg, wedge just between his own making him shutter uncontrollably.

He felt the other man's leg hike higher, making his breath hitch as he was slightly raised off the ground, the tips of his feet straining to keep up his weight with the little balance he had.

Ghirahim pulled at the sleeves under Link's shoulders and slid them further down to expose his chest. Bringing his hand over the exposed collar, he heard a hiccup, grinning as he traced down to the center of the silverets chest and planted his whole palm.

Feeling across the flat breast, his tongue followed trailing down pale skin excitedly. Link's eyes widen when he felt a hand tweak his nipple, something wet wrapping around the other when he realized his reality and nearly screamed.

(WHAT THE HELL AM I LETTING GHIRAHIM DO!?)

Quickly he teleported to the door, yelling a"deal" before he raced out. 

Stumbling Link moved to lean against the wall near, his hand clutching at the cloth over his chest.

Link, (I blame the lack of people to talk to. That's why I let my guard down... No one will ever hear of this ever, nor will it happen ever again.)

Ghirahim waltzed out of his room with a grin as he eyed the still panicked hero. "Don't count on it." Was all he said before walking away.

Link, (....wha-) "don't tell me... You can't read my mind!"

Ghirahim laughed. "No, but can you clarify why you said that?"

Ghirahim, (I can tell what your thinking boy no need to waste such power. Your an open book.)

Link flushed crimson, blushing again for probably the tenth time that day. "Never!"

Ghirahim laughed and continued to walk away. "Never say never~"


	7. Old Friend?

Just pass the glass doors of a king bedroom, a youth sat over a ledge, red eyes gazing toward that far never-ending moon with content. As a strong breeze pulled at him his legs swayed, moving forward then back in a constant swing.

Link had grown accustomed to this forced upon life. Only a few days had passed since the time he was brought here, but they felt long and very drawn out. Link finally got his tunic back about two days prior, but it was altered greatly.

A different metal was used for his chainmail, s scale-sleek like texture to it that clung desperately to his body and his tunic was dyed black, much larger slits at either side. His pants on the other hand... Were never given back?

When Link got mad about it and started to argue with Ghirahim, the man simply walked off saying- "A deal's a deal~" and closed the door.

Link, (I've never been so infuriated!!! I wear big baggy clothing for a reason!) He argued with himself.

Link kicked more aggressively before calming down and leaning back. A surprisingly strong gust of wind then hammered against his flesh, making him only flinch slightly before relaxing into it, a soft hum leaving at the pleasant feeling it brought.

It reminded him so much home, of the sky. He felt the tears sting behind his eyes and he began to curl into himself. "I don’t care about staying there... I just was to let them know I am all right. I Deserve at least the much." He whispered, his heart aching.

Footsteps echoed in the back making Link halt. Leaning back head tilt upside Link was graced to the sight of the demon king, the Lord upside down at the angle he stared, the man looking somewhat irked? It gave the youth a smile.

Ghirahim, "could you not do that, sky child. You will fall at this rate."

Link’s smirk became broader and, before the other could react, he let go.

Falling backward, red eyes watch brown grow large as the owner started to panic. Giggling, as his head neared the floor, Link planted his hands below and twisted with his wrist to land on his feet before the older demon, that smug grin of his still worn.

“You didn’t really think I would hurt myself, did you?” Link asked, taunted.

Ghirahim frowned. "Yes, and that was not funny."

Link laughed even more and looked back to the sky, a frown resettling the minute he saw the moon.

Ghirahim took noticed, "you know, boy. I know of a way to get to the human world with ease?"

Eye’s suddenly filled with hope, Link parted his lips to speak when a finger hovered over them.

Ghirahim, "but you can not stay there now... You have almost finished your change from mortal to demon. Anything human about you is completely gone."

Link shook his head. "I just wanted them to know that I am ok..."

Ghirahim sighed tilting his head. "How did you even get here? You never told me."

Stunned by the request to know, Link cast his gaze low, shuffling subtly. "After... I killed Demise, his angry spirit, I guess you could say, dragged me back through the portal of time and, dropped me here?"

It was a surprise to Ghirahim that he saw no malice or hate come from the young boy. Not from his voice or his eyes. He treated the issue like it was nothing but an uncomfortable fact? Very odd, but reassuring. It’s better than the Hero came to terms with the issue rather than to get consumed by it.

Releasing a sigh, Ghirahim reached out to caress the boy's face, running his fingers through silky hair. "Ok, thank you for telling me... Now! Let us go on to the throne room! I have business to take care of and a new item to show off."

Link glared at the man. (I swear if you were referring to me.)

Ghirahim laughed at the look the other gave. "Oh, come now sky child, you are quite the prize and, the business I have today happens to be with an old friend. So, letting him know of you is better when done quickly."

Link rolled his eyes after making sure the lord ahead was not watching at that particular moment. (Quite a prize my ass.)

**  
** **  
**

**~~**

  
  
Ghirahim sat with his throne rooms chair, waiting most patiently for the guards to send in the person he wished to see most. Elated to once more see a friend he had not in weeks, someone he was all too excited to show a certain mortal changed demon too.

Link didn't wish too much attention on himself though, so he refused to sit or stand near the much older demon, somewhat surprised Ghirahim gave him this respite. Instead, he was stood by a near wall, only a couple feet away from the other man vs only a couple of centimeters.

Link propped his right foot against the wall, knee bent at an acute angle. He was completely relaxed against the stone, his arms crossed over his chest.

Link ignored the annoyed glances from other servants, only glaring back at them after a while with a smirk when they wouldn’t respectfully quit on their own. He realized this was a drastic change from who he used to be, but then again. He was no longer a scared teen. He basically did a one-man war mostly on his own. Fought creatures beyond him, and now lived with those very creatures he was killing just a week ago peacefully.

That family he liked did not count when he mentally addressed this issue. They were different. But everyone else here? It was clear at first glance they were not. No one here wanted him her but… Ghirahim.

The large throne doors opened wide then, earning all of their attention.

Slowly a man with long dark green hair came waltzing in, his skin a translucent silver. He wore a pirate like-coat with many layers the first white, then blue, black at the base.

He wore very fitted pants showing off his lean figure, his coat short at the front to show off its cream color, the back hanging low with a navy blue, contrasting the cotton-fabric that covered Thin legs greatly.

The man was tall, like Ghirahim if not taller but more slender. Though, it seemed everyone here was tall... Where Link was from, he was of average height but here he only made it to almost everyone's shoulders or chin...

The man’s blue eyes flicker as he met with Ghirahim’s brown and smiled brightly in return, arms outstretched wide. His eyes were shimmering with magic making his white eyeliner glow, somehow enhancing his effeminate features.

Ghirahim got up from his seat and met the man halfway, strolling with a flamboyant stride that matched the other equally. "Nice to see you again Lord Boraus."

The man smiled and flipped his hair to the back of him, a long high ponytail being its choice of style. "It is a pleasure to see you again as well, old friend."  
  
Boraus waved his hand making a paper appear from nothing and passed it to the other. "Here is my report, now..." The man grabbed his chin, tilting his head to the side. "Won’t you tell me why you change your look? You look wonderful either way but now you look more handsome than beautiful?"

Ghirahim smiled. "Yes well, I made a few wardrobe changes as a deal for the pretty little thing over there. He prefers me with no make-up it seems."

Boraus tipped his head to look at Link, eyes wide and curious.

The boy, Link, stood still only adjusting his eyes to focus on the others. The man walked from Ghirahim's side and made his way towards the youth on the wall and towered over him curiously.

Link didn’t even bother to move. He only let his eyes follow as he stared back at the taller man.

Boraus, "Its a boy? He's so tiny."

Link glared at him his red eyes glowing. (You already piss me off.)

The man kneeled down before him observing him with an almost childlike nature, overly curious. "He looks so skinny and frail, unlike most of our kind?" He reached out a hand, grabbing the back of Link’s thigh with a light squeeze. The silveret growled testily.

Link, (what is with them and their leg fetishes!?)

The man’s eyes were wide now, his head turned back to look at Ghirahim. "Wow! He is quite muscular despite being so petite!? But he’s soft???” Looking back, He noticed that Link was glaring at him, teeth partially bared.

Head tilt, his brows raised. “He... Seems like, a defiant brat… Shouldn’t pets be more ta-"

Link snapped. Swiftly he kicked the other man in the face, warping in front of Ghirahim seconds after with a, "go on" expression, knowing full well what he did was not in the general area of “Behaving.

Ghirahim growled at the look the teen gave him and grabbed Link’s jaw forcing him closer. But the boy didn't even seem to care!? And Ghirahim saw that in his eyes... The boy was perfectly fine with what he had done.

" **Behave**." He mouthed, anger evident within his eyes.

Link glared back with just as much anger pointing back as if saying. "Keep him off!"

Ghirahim released him with a sigh and turned back to his friend. "Sorry, the boy is still in training."

His friend, Boraus, sat across the room crisscrossed on the floor, still rubbing his jaw. "How does such a small thing hold so much power!?"

Link almost giggled at the man's response, covering his mouth.

Ghirahim smiled. "Well although demons often have their power level in their size and coloring of skin. This boy doesn't count in the ranking system."

His friend got up, interest gleaming in his eyes. "Oh, why?"

Ghirahim smiled even wider as he grabbed link by his hip, pulling him close. "Can you not sense it? He was once human."

Link sighed, giving up on being annoyed with the older demon again. When he looked back up though, he was met with shock, just now realizing that the demon named Boraus was in his face. 

Boraus, "Oh? how interesting! You found yourself a good find."

Ghirahim grinned at his friend who grinned back cheekily and then raised. The green haired demon got close to the shorters ear and begun whispering, just low enough for Link to be unable to hear.

Ghirahim whispered something back, making Link’s ears perked as he looked to both annoyed. He watched as the other demon’s blue eyes widened at whatever Ghirahim had said, and then looked down at him.

Boraus, "so he is the one you kept on talking about?" The mans face warped into a mischievous smirk. "Well, you finally got him. Good to know he was actually tough enough to beat that old demon."  
  
Link lifted a brow and gazed at the two but decided against asking anything and settled for shrugging Ghirahim’s hands off so to walk away.

Ghirahim looked displeased, yet amused. "And where do you think you are going, sky child."

Link rolled his eyes. Looking back and leaned on his hip and pointed at his mouth. (Hope you remember what you said.)

Ghirahim glared. "Now, I did say to not speak in front of others but when I ask a question, you answer!"

Link hummed leaning on the back of his heels. "Fine, then I am returning to the room. You two can catch up that way and I don't have to deal with your infuriating friend. Goodbye Ghirahim."

Link was just ready to leave once again when stopped by Ghirahim's voice. "Not so fast. You are staying by my side Hero, and if you leave. I will not take you to see your friends at the human realm. Got it."

Link threw his arms up in annoyance and walked back to Ghirahim’s side, pouting. The man laughed gripping his chin to tip him up. "Good boy." Link looked away huffing.

They almost forgot about Ghirahim’s friend who watched them amusedly. "He is quite a cutie."

Ghirahim smiled at him. "Like I said."

Link mentally groaned as the two started to speak again, sounding like a couple of teenage girls, overly excited about a pet kitten.

(God, can't I just kill them both?)


	8. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Because someone actually asked about how Boraus looks! I did a quick art XD
> 
> When I published this on wattpad so long ago, no one cared about the Oc' so I didn't bother. Was happy ya guys liked him :D

Here he is! Moving on~

 

 

 

_**~.......................................................................................................................................................................~** _

 

 

A silver hand moved about in circles, many incantations whispered from the owner's lips as a portal formed. First black and violet, the colors faded as the portal of time Link used to travel through before slowly took over this new one appears. A replica, smaller, yet all the same.

It was an imitation, but, even this copy was capable of more things than just lighting up its surroundings. Travel now possible.

Link walked near it, curious. He slipped his hand through the portal and quickly pulled back, a slight giggle escaping him. He turned to look at the taller figure beside him with a playful smile. "So, this is a demon portal, huh?"

The man frowned, realizing that the boy meant this as an insult, as he seemed to with many things. "Yes sky child, it's small due to the fact that the original is broken, so it’s not how I would wish it to be."

Link shrugged. "Well, it's not like I can make it... I only learned to teleport by imitating your magic."

Ghirahim raised a brow, a cocky smirk making its way to his lips. Moving closer to the youth, he grabbed the teens chin and tipped him up. "Oh? So you took your first demon spell from me. I feel so honored."

Link slapped his hand off and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Don't overthink it. Anyways, I need to tell you something else. I behaved as you liked while in front of your subjects but I am not going to play pet while over there, got it?"

Ghirahim laughed and placed a wounded hand on his hip. "Well, of course! But do remember you are of my kind now, so in the end. You will be loyal to me."

Red eyes narrowed and link scoffed. "I am only loyal to those who prove themselves worthy. To you, I only owe a debt... But as you are the king here I will treat you with respect. But try flirting and touching me again I swear-"

Ghirahim, "swear what? Boy, you should know better than to say you will kick my ass. The only person getting anything there is you."

Red eyes went wide, his cheek imitating their vibrant color. "Would you just stop with those jokes!?"

The man just smirked and walked past him. "I do not joke boy. You should know that... by the way, your face is red." And he vanished into the portal.

Link just stood there, shocked as he held his face to try and hide his blush. "I really can’t handle him..." He mumbled, following the others path straight into the demonic spell.

**~~**

Link gasped in amazement as he eyed his old world. The surface was just as beautiful as he remembered it. "Satisfied?" He heard an arrogant man taunt.

Ghirahim was staring down at the small hero with an amused gaze, lips twitching up. The joy on the hero’s face was just too adorable, he feared that if he looked away, he would miss it.

Link looked towards him with a smile, both hands folded behind his back. "Looks like your little portal did the trick, huh?"

Ghirahim glanced toward him, still smiling. "Well of course. It is I we are talking about."

Link, "cocky."

Ghirahim, "most definitely."

Link laughed.

Looking towards the cloud-covered sky, the Hylian placed two fingers into his mouth and blew a shrill noise sounding off.

Ghirahim stared at Link, bemusedly, not sure about what it was that made the hero do such a thing when a large bird nearly hit him landing just next to the ashen grey boy, Red eyes to crimson feathers.

The two seemed to hug one another, desperation in their embrace. It was slow when the boy pulled away to pet its head, a soft smile lighting his face as the creature tipped towards him.

Link, "missed you a lot you know?" The bird quaked and rubbed it’s head against him once more.

Ghirahim, feeling a tinge of jealousy coughed to gain the other’s attention onto him once more. "You done with... Whatever that filthy thing is?"

Red eyes narrowed. "I'm taking it that you don't want to ride with me?"

The man almost choked waving his arm flamboyantly as he looked away. "On that creature? Not in a lifetime. Even if it's tempting just to wrap my arms around that nice slim waste of yours."

Link growled and jumped on top of his bird, sticking his tongue at the other childishly. "That is fine with me! I'd rather you keep a distance from me anyway."

Before the demon lord could even retort to that, the blonde whistled again and he and the bird were off, soaring through the sky.

Ghirahim smiled at the show, arms crossed. "That stubbornness of yours will only last for so long." Bringing one hand up, he snaps his fingers, his body vanishing instantly warping towards the direction of the long-gone Hero.

 

**~~**

 

A blonde woman wandered the far edge of sky loft in thought, panting heavily at the edge as she looked down below. Confused and hopeful eyes trying to find out what could have caused the sight she had just seen.

"ZELDA! ZELDA, WAIT!"

The girl sighed and turned to meet her fellow skyloftian, Groose. The red-headed male had just finished catching up to her after her unexpected sprint near the waterfall caves. "Yes?" She asked casually, playing as if she did not just run here with panic just as he did.

The man shook his head his face becoming flustered like it usually did when he was around her. "Um... Zelda... Why did you run?"

The blonde sighed and looked far off towards the sky. "I thought I saw Link’s bird... It dived into the sky with such hurry... I-I thought. I thought that, just maybe..."

Groose, "that he returned?"

Zelda looked at Groose with shock then nodded her head, her eyes drooping down. "Yes... That was what I thought."

Falling to her knees Zelda, relaxed against the land, hand hovering over the ground before she began to play with the grass. "If only I knew how he was doing."

"Oh but you can little goddess."

Everyone turned facing the red-clad demon known as Ghirahim.

They knew it was him the moment his voice spoke, but what they didn’t know, was the smaller boy next to him. His features were so familiar... Yet different?

Zelda, "what do you want!" She hissed spitefully, glaring at the man with worry.

Groose also glared at the demon, moving so to block the princess. "You are not taking her again? And who is that, your little brother?"

The boy seemed to grimace. Taking a few steps back he looked at the other two and shook his head.

Ghirahim, watched the boy retreat and laughed, moving to grab the boy’s hip and pull him close. "Oh, you mean this pretty thing? Oh no, if he was I'd be in trouble."

The mysterious boy pulled out his sword, swiping at the man as who dodged it and laughed. "Oh be nice skychild, I am not doing anything differently from the usual."

Scoffing the smaller demon put away his blade, arms crossed as he stared at the older demon with warning. When he moved to face Zelda again, seeing their tense nature, he offered a soft smile.

Curious the blonde passed Groose by a couple of steps so to get a better look.

The young demon before them was of a decent height, holding an almost slender build, muscle carving his body artistically. He wore a somewhat long sleeved tunic with armor on top, long black boots making its way up to his thighs, covering just enough skin so to seem normal.

The teen before her had silver-grey skin, his eyes rubee red. His hair was a lighter shade of his skin, longer at the sides than the back and front. His bangs were pushed to the side tucked behind his ears neatly, some strands falling when he tilted his head.

As Zelda continued to eye the demon, eyes focused on his all too familiar face, she knew that his style of hair closely resembled another, an old blonde friend... just longer. "What is your name demon?" She asked.

The boy stood silent, simply watched her for a moment more than smiled.

Ghirahim looked at the younger, silently watching the teen with a very present frown, waiting for the other to speak but the Hero did not.

Groose tsk'd and pulled Zelda back. "Who cares a demon is a demon! He is no better!"

Link flinched back at the harsh words, a little shocked at the hostility the other showed. Shaking his head he took a few more steps back before turning to Ghirahim, a false smile on his face... But, when he met the other demons eyes, the man not smiling in the least back, his lips twitched back down, his brows now slouched.

Ghirahim briskly walked to the hero and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling the youth close. His eyes flashed violet, his head turned to face the two mortals with rage. "Can’t even recognize someone who grew up with you just because of a difference in color? Even worse you judge him for being of my race simply because you deem all demons are evil? You know so little of what started the war between us in the first place and act as if you were always in the right. Goddess."

Zelda was about to defend herself when Groose cut her off. "Your king tried to kill us all! what do you expect!?"

The taller Demon frowned. "I’m the king you dimwitted fool... And I don’t really have any reason to be here then to give you a certain hero's resignation."

Link looked up to him both confused and surprised.

Ghirahim snapped and a pair of green-clad robes fell before the two mortals.

Red eyes went wide and Link tried to go and grab the garbs them when pulled back by his wrist.

Ghirahim, "I changed them to look like their original appearance and thought to give it back. After all, Hero.” He addressed the boy trapped by his arm. “You are of my kind now, So you won’t be needing those anymore."

Zelda bowed down near the cloth and picked it up tentatively. "This is..?" Blue eyes raced to red, but the young demon looked away immediately. "Link?"

Red eyes scrunched shut. The boy clenched his fist in fear, his heart racing within his ears... Little did he expect to be tackled to the floor, trapped in a tight embrace. "Link! I’m so glad you're safe!" Zelda started to sob and held on tighter.

Her words were becoming muddled the more she rambled, her hands clawing at his shirt as if afraid he would simply vanish, again.

Groose was frozen and just watched almost helplessly. "Wait... H-how did you dye your whole body?"

The boy laughed at his idiotic question and moved to hug Zelda back, tears of his own stinging his eyes. "Long story..." He rasped, clinging onto his childhood friend with that same desperation.

Ghirahim watched them silently before fading out into the back. (Guess it is time to disappear for a little while.) Thought the taller Demon. He flipped his hair and snapped his fingers, vanishing in an instant. (Have fun.)

**~~**

Ghirahim sighed, he was quite bored with looking at the surface below, behind the clouds.

(...when will my sky child be done?) The man sighed again... Suddenly his view of below changed as a sudden forced pushed him forth. The sky flipped on him, his body falling rapidly through it.

Snapping he teleported back onto the ledge and turned around with a frown. Behind him a silver-headed boy stood with a wide grin, head tilted childishly. "Sorry couldn't resist." Link chuckled out, his face brightly lit with joy. "Thanks by the way... I would have never had the guts to tell them honestly... I may have courage but that doesn't mean I can always override fear."

The demon lord smiled back, bowing his head with understanding. "That is why I took action, skychild."

Link seemed to smile even more, his teeth flashing as his cheeks raised, red eyes flashing. "Thanks, Lord Ghirahim."

***snap!***

Ghirahim froze, his mind repeating the same scenario over and over... (Alone in a dark soundproof cave... Alone in a dark soundproof cave...)

The hero looks away and to the sky. "I really am happy right now... Knowing that they are safe and that they won't have to worry about me anymore. It really is great." He turned to Ghirahim against, his smile turning a little mischievous. "Hey, you're blushing." He teased playfully.

Ghirahim’s face went completely blank.

(The grass is soft?)

Before Link could even register, he was slammed into the floor his lips locking onto another’s. They parted for a second and Link gasped. "G-ghirahi- mph-!?" The demon lord pinned his shoulders down, his leg slipping up between the hero’s thighs.

Red eyes shut, his hands gripping at the red cloak around the other's neck. He could feel a hand release his shoulder and slide beneath his lower back making him arch into the larger body above him. A soft moan made its way from his lips and the larger man pulled away.

Ghirhim, "keep that up and I will not be able to keep my mind steady."

Link stared at the man's purple-tinted eyes, panting out from his desperate need for air. His feet shifted uncomfortably as he waited to see what would happen next.

Ghirahim leaned down nipping at the youngsters lower lip wantonly. "I want to ravage you… Make you a mess beneath me." Link released another moan at that, slightly tugging the man down towards him as he opened his mouth, a tongue slithering inside.

"LIIIIIIIINNNNNNKKKKK! DID YOU FIND HIM YET!?" Zelda shouted making both jump.

Link quickly got his wits and pushed the other off, backing up against the cave walls. "Nope! T-this is so not happening!?" He ran across to the opposite side of the cave. "This is not happening again you hear?"

Ghirahim laughed at the irony of that statement, shaking his head. "Oh, but it will. Remember, I already told you once before. Don’t count on it." A cocky smirk stole his lips as he watched the boy before him become flustered.

Link, “Let's just go and say our goodbyes and greet you properly ok?” He begged, trying to move onto a different topic, one that didn't squeeze his heart so tightly. “Let us use this opportunity to make a treaty with our people... Then there won't be any more wars to fight."

The broader man smiled. Patting the young Hero’s head, he walked a little ahead of the teen. "Always the hero, huh?"

Link frowned. "It is my job..."

The demon Lord smiled even more. "No, your new job is to be mine."

Link, "Shut it!" The boy shouted, his blush taking over his entire face.

Ghirahim just laughed. "So stubborn... Just so stubborn.


End file.
